The treadmill is a conventional fitness device used at home and gym. The principle of the treadmill is to control the driving speed of the running belt to simulate that the user is running forward, and the user running on the treadmill will remain in place. As the treadmill is generally placed indoors in a fixed position, so the user can see indoor scene when running.